Something in common
by HPFanaticToni
Summary: "You and I. There is something we have in common". As she faced her aunt in the battle of Hogwarts, there was something Tonks said that hit home and it ended up saving lives. AU Oneshot


**Author's Note- Hi there. This is my first fanfic do I am pretty excited for it. The idea came to me when I was talking with my friend (who is a major HP fan) about pairings and when we got to two particular ones this kinda sparked in my head. I hope you guys like it.**

**Summary- **_**"You and I. There is something we have in common"**_**. As she faced her aunt in the battle of Hogwarts, there was something Tonks said that hit home and it ended up saving lives.**

**Pairings- Tonks/Lupin, Bellatrix/Voldemort**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, I just wish I did :)**

There were spells going off everywhere around the young auror as she ran towards her husband. As she got nearer she could see that it was Dolohov who he was battling with and watched as a killing curse narrowly missed her lover. This made her all the more determined to help him and she waved her wand to cast the stunning spell at their opponent. This had caught Dolohov off guard and the spell hit him in the side, knocking him to the floor. She could see Lupin turn round to find out who had cast the spell and couldn't miss the look of both relief and terror when he saw her face beaming at him. Tonks went to where he was standing and pulled him in to an embrace. When she released him her eyes surveyed his face but to her surprise he seemed almost angry at her. "Dora. You shouldn't have come. What about Teddy?" he finally spoke to her, his voice sounding not angry but hurt. It took her a moment to reply to him. "He is with my mum and will sleep until morning. It's you who needs me tonight". There was little time for any more talk as Dolohov managed to recover from the stunning spell and was aiming his wand at the couple ready to fire. The couple deulled together as a team against the savage death eater and managed to knock him to the ground on occasion but he was starting to prove too fast for them and they were losing. Spells continued to fly between the two sides with neither side winning until Dolohov raised his wand and aimed it at Lupin. The spell hit the man in the chest and he instantly started to fall to the ground. Tonks looked in shock as cuts started to appear all over her husband's body, wounds so deep he could easily bleed to death. "Remus!", she yelled as she saw more wounds open. There was not time to help him now though as the attacker was still standing and firing spells at the duo. Fuelled with hatred and anger, the auror raised her wand and cast a curse at Dolohov. He ducked and sent a spell back. "You bleeding idiot!", Tonks screamed at the man while spells fired between the two. Dolohov simply laughed away the insult which made the woman even angrier. She was nearly shaking with rage when her wand move to send the killing curse in his direction. A small smile escaped her lips as the spell hit home and the death eater's lifeless body tumbled to the floor in a flash of green light. 'Die in hell' she thought to herself. Her attention instantly turned to her husband as she started using her wand to cast as many healing spells as she could remember to find the one that would work best. "Don't leave me now, please" she pleaded as her eyes started to well with tears. Usually she would try to stop them but now she let them fall as she worked desperately to save the life of her one true love. The injuries were just starting to heal when Tonks was distracted by a hauntingly familiar cackle.

"Oh look who it is. Little Nymphadora trying to save her beast of a husband", came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. At this voice the younger woman built up even more anger, not even noticing her hair had turned a scarlet red colour. "How dare you!", she screamed at her aunt while waving her wand to send a spell at the black haired woman. The death eater dodged the spell with ease and gave a small smile at her success. If there was one thing she loved it was taunting the people she wanted to kill and the brat her sister had produced with a mudblood was certainly on the top of her list of people to take out. A duel quickly started between the two women and both were firing rapidly. Tonks was fighting as hard as she could as she knew she had little time left to save her husband and she couldn't do that while she was fighting Bellatrix. A stunning spell sent the older woman sprawling on to the ground and the auror rushed towards the bleeding figure near her, doing the best she could to stop the bleeding enough for him to survive until she could get help. The time she had was short as soon enough Tonks started writhing from pain that could only be caused by her aunt's spell of choice. The cruciatus curse. "You are just like your mother, tainting the family name with the filth you call a husband. Good job I am here to prune the family tree, isn't it", Bellatrix taunted while she watched her neice suffer at her hands. The young woman could hardly speak through the pain but finally managed to utter a reply. "Unlike y..ou who marr...ied for ho...nour and no..t love". This only spurred the death eater on and she made the auror feel even more pain than before. To Tonks it felt like agony and it took everything she had to keep her fighting through it. "You are both nothing against the will of the Dark Lord" came another taunt. She looked into her aunt's eyes, the eyes of an insane killer. However there was something else in those eyes that the younger woman recognised. It was something that a friend had described being in somebody else's eyes not long ago. That somebody stared back at her in the mirror everyday. There was a glimmer to be seen when Bellatrix had mentioned Voldemort. It was then the auror realised something that others before her had failed to. "Y..ou an..d I. The..re is som...ething we h...ave in comm..on". The words came out without her even realising she had uttered them out loud. It surprised Tonks when she suddenly felt the curse on her lift and she lay on the floor catching her breath the best she could. She heard Bellatrix speak in an even louder tone than before. " What would that be then? What could someone like me possibly have in common with someone like you". The auror gave a small smile at her aunt before she thought of how she was going to word her response. " We both love somebody who the rules say we shouldn't" was the reply that came out.

This comment had an instant impact on Bellatrix. There was no way that her neice could know about that, was there? Her first reaction was to try to act like the comment had meant nothing to her. Maybe it was just a wild guess and acting normal would through away any suspicion of the truth. "I have a respectable pureblood marriage. It is you who broke the rules". The auror was not easily fooled and could see through the cover her opponent was creating. This fuelled her response as her lips parted to speak. "You married Rodolphus because you thought you had to but it isn't him you love is it?". Mission accomplished. Tonks could see the open expression of shock on her aunt's face at her words. There was silence between the two as they stared each other out. Bellatrix was still reeling from what she had heard. The young woman had grasped onto her secret after all and there was nothing she would be able to do about it. "I have always known it would never happen, even if he had the same feelings. I have already separated myself from your mother. I don't want to have to lose Cissy too. You know nothing of how that feels!". The death eater's voice grew louder in the last part of her response and she casted a spell towards her neice in fustration. Tonks narrowly missed the spell and caught her breath before responding. "How dare you assume that. You have no idea how many hours I spent waiting, lonely, crying desperately doing anything I could to get the only man I could ever love to see how perfect we are for each other. I KNOW how it feels Bellatix. I've BEEN there." A mixture of emotions poured themselves into the words as they were spoken which startled the older woman. The words that described what she had been doing so clearly. The way she would do anything he wanted her to just to win his respect and gain his adoration. "What am I supposed to do then? Who should I choose? My family or the love of my life?". The words were half screamed at their target but the younger woman could sense the desperation in her aunt's voice. This time the response was in a calm tone. "If Narcissa is a loyal sister to you then she will accept your choices. Love is something you should always pursue no matter how hard it is. Who cares if Voldemort is half blood. You love him and that is what matters." Instead of her usual action of dismissing what people say and just casting spells at them, Bellatrix started to listen to the auror and took her words in. As she did she felt a sudden calmness about her that hadn't appeared since she had been placed in Azkaban. "And doing this will make me happier?" she questioned in a surprisingly light tone. A slight smile came to the auror's face at this new voice. It seemed she was getting through after all. " Look at my mother, look at me. We followed our hearts and our lives couldn't be happier because we have everything we could ever need." Bellatrix considered this and started to understand what her neice was talking about. There had always been a slight glow to her sister's face whenever she was with Ted that never appeared any other time. The death eater now eyed the figure on the ground who was still fighting for survival against the cuts that had appeared all over his body. It was an impulse she thought was dead to her that made her walk towards him holding her wand. She clearly spoke the words to a spell that Tonks had never even heard of before and the wounds ever so slowly started to heal themselves quicker and the two could see the deepness of the gashes decrease. This gesture caught the young woman off guard and it almost brought tears to her eyes to see it from someone who she had once thought to be incapable of mercy. "That will work for now but he needs a proper healer" Bellatrix explained quietly. The scene was broken up by the appearance of two hogwarts students who were carrying a stretcher between them. Both adults concluded they must be looking for the injured to get them back to the castle where Madam Pomfrey would be waiting. After they watched the stretcher leave towards the castle with Lupin on it the two ran towards the castle in silence, keeping a slight distance between them. Once inside they had both gone up to the seventh floor of the castle where they had seen fighting taking place from the outside of the castle. As they went further towards the room of requirement they could see Percy Weasley battling Pius Thicknesse and beating him. That was when Tonks saw something and knew what was going to happen. The woman moved fast and had managed to grab hold of Fred Weasley and get him out of the way. After the auror had checked the boy was alright she saw her aunt running further down the corridor and opened her mouth to speak loudly. "Oi". This got the attention of Bellatrix and she turned to face her neice, who said just two words to her and those words caused her to smile. "Tell him".


End file.
